We are continuing our study of the consequences of attributing some characteristics or intention to another person. One research focus in a series of laboratory studies, is on what we have called social projection, in which the person attributes an opinion of intention to others. This is a fundamental process which provides the basis for social interaction and social influence processes. Marital tension and conflict can be viewed in part as the consequences of post-attributional screening. We are developing a measure of mutuality in couples from moment to moment judgments each partner makes of his/her and the other partner's interactions. Using the assessment, we hope to locate areas of conflict or potential conflict. We see the approach as being very general, not restricted solely to the marital relationship. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Smith, T. and Gerard, H.B., Kinder, Donald R. Placing Perspective Research in Perspective: Reply to Upshaw, J. of Personality and Social Psychology, 1976, vol. 34, no. 4, 704-707. Miller, N. and Gerard, H.B. "How busing failed in Riverside". Psychology Today, June 1976, vol. 10, no. 1.